Two Lives, Two Hearts
by TheGeekInPink92
Summary: Kara is the new girl with a troubled past and a lot of baggage. Hearing rumours of a strong and feared gang, she seeks out its leader, Hirutani, with the intent of joining. Unperturbed by her gender, Hirutani gives her an initiation test to steal from two boys at the local school, Domino High, but what should be a simple job, leads to something Kara could never expect... JoeyXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N :** Hello! I'm pleased to say I've been struck by a new idea new Fan Fiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! I've always loved Joey Wheeler as a character and I don't think he really gets enough credit for been the big lovable tough guy he is! Although this one will be set after the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh Anime, it has a lot of links and influence from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga and series Zero. I loved Joey's massive tough guy thing when he and Tristan (AKA Honda) liked to sort things out with their fists, as well as games :-) May change the name of the story at a later date. Please enjoy! Xx

** Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Prologue**

"So, you want to join us, huh?" The man said, lounging back on the beaten up sofa, which could easily fit up to three people on, but he sat alone, his arms stretched out along the back. His blue hair was pulled back and tied at the back of his head, the sides shaved short. He bore several gold earrings in one ear and wore gold chains around his neck, which fell over a tight jet black top which boastfully outlined his muscles. He surveyed the girl stood before him with heavy set eyes and an intimidating aura, a cigarette alight in his mouth. Despite that, the girl stood before him her chin stuck out determinately.

"I didn't take out your idiot thugs for nothing," She responded arrogantly, folding her arms. The man half smirked as he examined the girl. She looked like a runt, almost on the scrawny side, but it didn't help that she hid herself under a hugely oversized hoodie, the hood pulled up around a pretty little defiant face, red hair framing the hatred there. In brown determined eyes, the need to prove herself radiating from her piercing glare. The jeans and trainers she wore were tattered and worn.

"What makes you think we'd allow a girl to be a part of us?" He asked his eyes glinting with malice as he asked the question. The girls jaw tightened as anger flared up in her face. He saw her fists clench, poking out of the huge sleeves as she glanced around the run-down bar trying to maintain her temper.

"Why turn away the best damn fighter your gang could have?" She demanded turning her gaze back, fire flaring up in her eyes, backing her words. The man before her pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew a hoop of smoke in her direction. She swiped the smoke away and remained where she was, standing before a man she had searched out ever since hearing about him when she'd moved to this pathetic place no less than four weeks ago, and now she'd found him. She wouldn't get turned away now, not because she was a girl. She'd prove herself to everyone, to the damn school, to her previous school, to her fucked up father. No one would ever cross her again.

The man stood up, picking up a bottle from the table before him as he did. He stood almost a foot taller than the girl. Cigarette still between his fingers, he took a swig from the bottle. Instantly, she recognised the foul smelling liquid as vodka. He lowered the bottle and held it out to her. Without hesitating, she took it and threw it back, gulping the strong liquid.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked as she lowered the bottle. He held out the cigarette to her and again she forced herself to take it and take a drag. She exhaled the smoke expertly and glared up into the man's intimidating face.

"Kara," She replied holding both items out. He took them with a smirk.

"I presume you know me?" He asked grinning, the cigarette back between his teeth.

"Naturally. You've made quite a name for yourself around Domino, Hirutani." Kara responded seriously. Hirutani chuckled.

"Even the police are scared of me," He sneered.

"Oniji," Hirutani barked and one of the two remaining thugs who was standing back, half hidden by the shadows of the grimy bar, moved forwards as Hirutani sat back down on the couch. Oniji handed over a brown envelope.

"Sit," Hirutani demanded, gesturing to a half broken wooden chair behind Kara. She grabbed it and sat down just before the table. Hirutani sat forwards and pulled two glossy photographs from the paper, placing them down on the surface of the grubby table and pushing them towards Kara.

"Let's see how good you really are," He smirked, lounging back.

"What do you want me to do?" Kara asked, already feeling the thrill of the challenge.

"I have a score to settle, and it'll start with you. If you're worthy of my time, you'll take something from both of them. I don't care what. Steal something from the Bastards and then you'll be in." He growled. Kara glanced over to the two cronies who seemed to shrink back from the noise of their boss echoing around.

"What'd they do?" She asked curiously as her eyes fell onto the two pictures.

"It doesn't concern you!" He spat rather viciously. Kara eyed him cautiously. He was fuming, hatred in his eyes threatening to eat away at him. She glanced back down at the two boys in the pictures. They looked like wimps and taking something from both of them wouldn't be a problem. In fact it was easy, too easy. She sat back and folded her arms.

"It won't be a problem," She promised, her tone almost daring anyone to try and question her.

"Good." He replied, stubbing out the end of his cigarette before taking another one out and lighting it. He took a drag and let the smoke curl slowly out of his mouth.

"You know where to find me when it's done." He continued, clearly dismissing her. Kara took one last glance at the pictures as she stood. One boy was small with childish eyes and strange star shaped hair, a golden chain around his neck. The second was taller and lankier, his hair golden with brown eyes. In both photo's, the subjects seemed to be unaware their picture was been taken. Kara smirked and turned away. They were both wearing Domino high uniforms and that meant she knew where to find them.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hello! So first chapter of a new story! Yay! I really hope you enjoy! As always, Constructive criticism or Positive feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy! Xx

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1 **

"C'mon Yug!" A boisterous blonde boy said as he flung the double doors open, stepping joyously into the bright sunlight as every other kid in the school bustled and shoved their way out into freedom.

"I'm right behind you Joey!" Another boy replied smiling too. He was shorter than his friend, by a considerable amount. Like all the boys in the school, he wore the same blue jacket and trousers, his hand grasping a book bag which he swung happily as he walked. The boy's hair was shaped like a black star with purple ends and a blonde fringe. As the building seemed to spew kids rushing to get home, he followed after his friend into the school yard. It was lined with greenery and the paved pathway lead straight out onto a street before them.

"Wait up, you two!" A female's voice shouted after them above the noise of the other kids, halting them in their tracks and making them turn. A girl quickly followed after the voice. She was brown haired and had a kind caring face. She smiled as she reached them, slightly out of breath from the effort of running through the crowds.

"Sorry, Téa," The smaller boy apologized. The girl quickly brushed his apology aside.

"It's okay," She smiled, "I know you guys are excited for the new release, but do we have to rush?" She asked half laughing.

"New Cards Téa! I'm going to pull something sweet!" Joey exclaimed almost jumping for joy at the prospect, his fist raised determinately in the air.

"I can't believe my Grandpa's going to be the first to get them!" The smaller boy smiled as they turned to continue walking.

"Well, Yugi, The King of Games gets you certain privileges!" Joey exclaimed bounding ahead of them and turning onto the busy road. The street was hemmed in by smaller buildings housing dozens of businesses, all set slightly back from the street, just like the school. They followed the moving crowd of classmates all desperate for the weekend to begin.

"I suppose. My Grandpa's been so excited too!" Yugi grinned as they continued down the road, the crowd of school children beginning to thin out. They carried on walking for a few moments in silence, listening to the sound of Domino city traffic and the chattering of children as they parted from each other. Domino city was huge with skyscrapers and apartment blocks down to small individual houses and buildings. It had a park where a lot of people went for a nice stroll or to take their dogs. There was a large variety of cafes and bars and restaurants for people to rest and eat. But it was the variety of gaming shops that made this city so unique. Every game imaginable could be found at one of the many gaming shops scattered throughout the city. If a game existed, you could find it in Domino.

The threesome continued to walk on round several blocks of smaller flats, each looking identical and like a stick of cement had grown up from the earth, the blonde boy seemingly the highest in spirit of the group. When they rounded a block and moved onto the main road, the girl, Téa waved them goodbye.

"Have a good time at work!" Yugi cried out after her as she crossed the street. She waved again.

"See you later!" She smiled before disappearing into a building sat in the middle of a parking lot. It was brightly coloured, in an attempt to attract possible customer's attention. Sticking out above the orange slanted roof was a cartoon 3D burger with big wide eyes, a chef's hat and hands. Overhead the arched entrance the words Burger World were displayed in huge red writing.

"I never understood why she still works there?" Joey commented as they continued on down the path.

"What with what happened that one time," Joey continued.

"Well, it got bought by a new owner, so why not, Joey?" Yugi asked as they passed by an alley way.

"It gives me the creeps," Joey replied shuddering slightly. Yugi smiled. He agreed, he remembered the day and it was quite scary, after all it wasn't every day you were held hostage.

"So, Joey, what sort of cards are you hoping for?" Yugi asked changing the subject as they turned off onto a quieter street. Joey thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm not sure. Some powerful monsters would be cool!" He said grinning broadly and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Some Warrior's! I'm tellin' ya Yug, one day I'll beat Kaiba and wipe dat smug smile of his face!" He exclaimed determinedly laughing goofily. Yugi replied by laughing at his friends determination. No matter how many times he was beaten down, he always came back fighting. Joey turned around and saw his friend walking slightly behind him. He forced his pace to slow so he could walk besides Yugi. He knew this area they were passing through, and although it wasn't the worst part of town, he still didn't want to take any chances. Yugi was small for his age and could be kinda naive at times, it made him a nice guy, but it also made him a target. Joey knew Yugi had changed a lot since their adventures with the Pharaoh, ending in a life or death situation in Egypt. He'd grown and was stronger, but Joey would still protect his friend. He also couldn't shake the feeling they were been watched.

"Come on Yug," He said quietly, trying to hurry his friend up.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked his eyes getting slightly wider. Joey didn't want to frighten his friend over what could quite easily be nothing so he let a huge goofy grin split across his face.

"I can't wait to get my hands of some of those rare cards!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi laughed.

"Your right Joey! Let's go!" He smiled, picking up his pace.

Kara sighed as she watched them from behind a dumpster. There was no doubt these two were definitely the targets, the ones Hirutani wanted his revenge on. She was pretty sure from the way he'd spoken that this was just the start, but what could those two nobodies have done to him? The tiny one was puny, and the other one didn't look like much of a threat either. As they'd passed close by her hiding space, she'd caught some of their conversation, talking about cards and monsters? So not only did they look like weaklings, they were also big geeks too? Kara sighed with exasperation. She felt like this job was beneath her skill level. Even so, if she wanted to be a part of something, have people fear her and show respect, it was something that had to be done. She stood up from her hiding spot and dusted her jeans down. She pulled the hood on her sweater up and wrapped a dirty black scarf around her face. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked on after them, her head bowed, to hide her face.

Joey and Yugi rounded another corner, the block of flats here made of red brick, the windows large, reflecting the afternoon sunlight in every direction. They continued to chat about anything and everything as they grew closer to their destination. It was as a figure rounded the corner behind them that Joey felt his body tense. Glancing around he saw that the stretch of road they were on was quite deserted.

Kara saw they were alone and knew it was now or never. Her heart sped up as excitement and anticipation swelled up inside her stomach at the prospect of what she was about to do. This was it she would finally have somewhere to belong. She quickened her pace, which hurriedly became a run.

Joey noticed the hooded figure racing towards them too late. The figure quickly ploughed between them, shoving them both back as his hands clutched at both of their book bags. The person managed to rag Yugi's easily out of his grasp and the boy fell back against the wall hard, falling to the floor. Shocked, Joey lost grip on his bag and it slipped through his grasp. The man didn't halt once and continued running, both Yugi's and Joey's bags now in his hands. Instantly Joey was by Yugi's side.

Yug! Are you okay?" He asked feeling stunned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied weakly, trying to push himself up, rubbing the back of his head from where it had connected with the wall.

"Wait here!" Joey ordered, anger flaring across his expression which had moments ago been full of joy. He started running after the thief his fists clenched and anger soaring. This idiot had hurt his best friend. He felt mad at himself. He'd known something wasn't right. He had only just been thinking about how he'd always protect his buddy, but he'd still been caught off guard. He couldn't help but growl as he ran after the crook. He could see them ahead and was hurriedly gaining on him. He would teach the fool a lesson he would never forget! No body hurt his friend and gets away with it!

Kara glanced over her shoulder and felt a jolt of shock to see the blonde haired boy tearing after her. What was more surprising was he was actually gaining on her. Grimacing she took a sharp right down an alleyway which ran on for several meters. When she reached the end of it, she quickly took another right. Now it seemed she was in a rather industrial looking area of the city. It didn't help that she barely knew the layout of Domino let alone the area's. Kara continued running until she reached a bridge when she sensed the boy reach her. Instinctively she turned around in time to see a fist flying towards her head. She ducked and twisted out of its way, avoiding a kick too. She faced the panting boy who looked furious.

"Bastard!" He shouted angrily. Kara weaved between flurries of fists with ease. She'd quickly learned how to avoid blows at her last home and school.

"You wanna mess with me, fine. But no one messes with my pal!" He exclaimed. He threw another well aimed punch and Kara allowed it to connect to her stomach, tensing as it did. She felt the powerful blow wind her, but it didn't matter. She was in close range to the boy now. She swung her fist around, colliding with the boys cheek, her other hand throwing the two book bags away from them. She grabbed hold of the boy's collar, pulling him closer and brought her knee up into the boys stomach causing him to grunt with pain. He doubled over winded. Kara threw him away from her where he stumbled, gasping and clutching at his stomach. However he quickly recovered. He jumped straight back in and lashed out, his fist again finding its target. Kara took the blow to her cheek and felt immense pain split through her face. She forced herself to remain silent. He attempted to throw another fist towards her head, but she blocked it with her arm. She glared daggers at the boy before kicking out at him. He dodged the kick, but she was too fast as a second attack flew towards him from the left, her fist once again connecting, this time against his jaw. She hadn't hit him hard enough to break his jaw, but it still sounded unpleasant. Kara's heart was pounding from exhilaration. Despite the pain, she was enjoying herself. The blonde hit her again, this time kicking her knee, making her stagger back with a limp

"What do you want?" He shouted at her, his hand touching his tender jaw. Kara turned from him and walked over to the bags lying discarded in the middle of a deserted road. She felt his hand grab hold of her, as she'd expected it would, she turned around, ready to deliver a final blow to knock the fool out, but his other hand grabbed hold of her by the scruff of the neck, catching her of guard. He shoved her backwards against the bridge wall, hand still clutching at her neck. She slammed against the brick hard and felt the air get knocked out of her. The material that had been balanced around her head slipped down from the sudden movement, revealing red hair and feminine eyes, which had previously been hidden in shadows.

She saw the blonde boys eyes widen slightly and felt his grip loosen. He blinked at her dazed.

"You're a… you're a girl?" He asked shocked. Kara blinked back at the boy, unsure as what to do. She hadn't really wanted her identity revealed, but him knowing she was a girl didn't really matter. She did the first thing that came to mind and quickly brought her head crashing against him, nutting him. He let her go and stumbled back, dazed. Kara, ignoring the pain she'd just inflicted upon herself, ran towards the bags, picked them up and ran through the tunnel her head spinning.

Joey blinked several times as his eyes swam in and out of focus. Pain split across his head but he tried to ignore it. When he finally managed to get his vision back, it was in time to see the hooded girl sprinting out the other side of the tunnel and disappearing from view.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2**

"Tell Hirutani I'm back and I have something for him," Kara smiled stood outside the American bar 'J'z' the regular hang out for Hirutani's gang. He had two of his cronies positioned at the top of the stairs like bouncers, each one supporting bruises to the face which Kara had caused when she'd first busted into the run down place. The entrance looked as run down and grubby as the rest of the place, its wooden doors scratched with chips and holes in it, the walls covered in graffiti. Kara folded her arms and growled threateningly as one of the men seemed to hesitate in completing her order. They each wore matching T-shirts and black leather jackets which they obviously thought made them look more tough. It didn't. Paired with their buzz cuts, it just made them look like idiots.

"Unless you want me to give you another black eye, I suggest you do what I say," Kara growled losing her patience. Without hesitation one of the men disappeared down the stairs heading into the bar. Kara leant against the wall and gingerly touched her bruised cheek. It hurt, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. She unzipped her hoodie revealing a baggy t-shirt, hiding her true figure away. She noticed the other man watching her with a look of contempt in his bruised eyes. Kara scowled back at him.

"I guess… it's pretty embarrassing for you, getting beaten by a girl…" Kara spoke casually, folding her arms. The man just glared at her.

"If you want a re-match, I can indulge," Kara spoke examining her finger nails.

"The Boss will see you!" a voice rung out as the first of the almost identical men walked back up the stairs. Kara pushed herself up of the wall instantly, smiling almost sweetly.

"Well, would you look at that," She said as she made her way down the stairs, making sure to swing the book bags over her shoulder, taking care to hit both men with them as she did. She reached the bottom and pushed the battered wooden door open and was instantly hit by the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Ignoring the smell and what it reminded her of, she marched purposely in. The seedy bar was dimly lit and the peeling wall paper and flaking paint didn't improve the run down appearance. Kara moved towards the sofa where she'd first spoken to Hirutani. She reached the sofa and was surprised to see it was empty. A quick scan of the room revealed where he was. He was stood before a darts board, his signature cigarette between his lips, the end glowing red as a wisp of smoke curled out of his mouth. He threw the dart. Kara followed it with her eyes and watched it imbed into the dart board, just above a man's head.

"If you shake, I'll hit you," Hirutani smirked seeing the fear in the man's eye. The man was pressed up against the board, quivering. Kara blinked startled. Hirutani turned his head slightly, to bark an order at the man behind the bar.

"Drink!" he ordered, which was when his eyes fell upon Kara. His grin broadened. He beckoned her over without speaking and Kara knew she'd be foolish to refuse. She moved forwards until she reached the man's side.

"Kara, I'm glad you're here," He smiled, taking the cigarette out his mouth and passing it across to Kara. She took it with a smile and brought it up to her lips. She inhaled the foul tasting smoke and exhaled it. She took the cigarette from her lips and held it back out to the man. He grinned and waved his hand. He took a pack of some sort of cigarette's Kara didn't recognise out of his pocket, slipped one out and put it in his mouth. He put the packet away and pulled out a lighter, quickly lighting it. He took a long drag on the cigarette before taking it out and blowing the smoke out.

"Get the darts," He barked at one of his minions stood near them. The man, dressed like most of the other people in Hirutani's gang, jumped into life and returned to the board, pulling three darts from it, there needles glinting dangerously in the dull light. The man returned and held the darts out to Hirutani who took them. Kara, who'd put the cigarette back between her lips, watched with anticipation. The man stood before the dart board looked scared and Kara recognised the man as Oniji.

"Want a game?" Hirutani asked holding the darts out to Kara. Kara pulled the cigarette from her mouth.

"I've never played before, I think my aim would be… off." Kara smiled, her eyes darting towards the man cowering before the board.

"Don't be a chicken, I'll teach you," Hirutani chuckled.

* * *

"Man, he had a good right hook," Joey said as he pressed an ice pack against his steadily swelling jaw. He was sat on the sofa at Yugi's house, Yugi and Tristan sat around him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Tristan asked scowling.

"Someone ran passed us and grabbed our bags," Yugi replied sadly.

"Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked

"I'm fine Joey; you're the one who got hurt!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I swear, if I'd have been there…" Tristan said scowling.

"Nah, it's fine," Joey said sitting up, ice pack still held against his face. The room was pleasant, with green carpets and comfortable brown sofas, a TV positioned before it and a light wooden coffee table between them. Joey dropped the ice pack from his face and blinked at the other two.

"How's it look?" He asked tentatively. He didn't even have to wait for a response. The pained expressions on his friends faces spoke for them. He threw his head back, pressing the ice back on it.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. It wasn't that he wasn't used to it. In fact he was used to the pain, he was just slightly shook up from his encounter with the strange girl and even more so, perturbed that he'd failed to get the stolen bags back. He wasn't looking forwards to explaining that when he got home.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want Joey?" Yugi smiled. He'd known Joey long enough to know his home life wasn't exactly fun or nice, not that they ever spoke about it. Joey was too tough to want to talk about it. He didn't want to see the sympathy in his friend's eyes when they knew his dad was a drunk. He didn't know his friends had been round there once before in search for him when he'd disappeared from school. They'd seen the state his dad was in and figured it wasn't a one off.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, Joey!" Yugi replied smiling.

"Why? I didn't get your bag back?" Joey asked feeling ashamed of his failure.

"That doesn't matter Joey! You tried when you didn't need to!" Yugi replied.

"Thanks Yug," Joey replied smiling at his friend.

* * *

"So, you just aim, and throw." Hirutani instructed, demonstrated, throwing one of the darts. It sliced through the air shooting in just above the man's head. Oniji winced, scrunching his eyes closed.

"I told you not to move!" Hirutani barked angrily. He then turned as he was handed his drink of what looked like a bottle of beer. Kara inhaled as she took her spot, preparing to throw the darts. It was as she weighed the item in her palm and saw the sharp needle that she had doubts. One wrong move and she'd have murder on her hands. She forced herself not to show her fear. She didn't mind throwing a few fists sometimes; causing bruises, drawing a little blood from her punches, but this was different. She could really cause some serious damage. She just had to remember to aim. She lifted her arm and aimed. She drew her arm back and released. She watched as the dart flew through the air. It just missed the man's face, hitting into number 13.

"Not bad, girl, not bad," Hirutani spoke from besides her. Kara turned to him anger flaring. He was leaning against the bar, cigarette in between his fingers a trail of smoke snaking up from the red tip.

"Don't call me girl." Kara growled, hiding a shudder. Hirutani smiled at the feisty girl.

"Alright then, Kara," He finished smiling. Kara walked over to the bar and stubbed her cigarette out.

"What you drinking?" Hirutani asked Kara. She glanced at the bar and shrugged.

"Whatever," She replied disinterested. Hirutani clicked his fingers and within seconds he was handed a second bottle. He passed the green glass across to Kara, who took it. Bottles and broken glass lined the floors. Bottles of spirits stood behind the grubby bar, posters advertising the variety of alcohol stuck up all around the room looked tatty, old and worn. There was hardly anyone in the bar, other than members of the gang Kara was tangling herself in. Not that it mattered. She wanted a place to feel safe and she wanted respect.

"So… If you're here, I guess you have something for me?" Hirutani spoke after a few minutes of silence, spent drinking and smoking. Kara smiled.

"You bet." She replied, bringing the two school bags down onto the counter top. She took a grateful swig of the beer. It tasted foul, but was ice cold. She pressed the bottle against her cheek where she'd been hit. The coolness soothed the throbbing pain. Hirutani spent barely any time examining the contents of the bags before deciding they were legit. He turned back to Kara, a satisfied smile spreading across his face.

"Impressive," he replied.

"Yeah, could have done with a warning about the Blonde's fighting abilities," She scowled rubbing her tender and bruising cheek.

"Was he difficult for you?" Hirutani asked feigning worry. Kara wasn't fooled and so smirked.

"I can assure you, he came of worse," She concluded. Hirutani smirked too. He was obviously happy to hear the blonde boy had taken a beating. Kara supposed it was because she was a girl. She leaned against the bar and took several gulps of the liquid as she let her words sink in.

"Well, I guess we have our first girl member," Hirutani eventually said. Kara stood up straight, not sure she'd heard him right. She was in? She'd proved herself worthy? Her stomach did a flip as excitement bubbled.

"You serious?" She asked, hardly able to believe it.

"You're more than capable." Hirutani smiled. Kara grinned. She felt elated. Finally she had something to call her own, somewhere to go and someone to rely on. Gangs always looked out for their own.

"I… I won't let you down," Kara spoke, stuttering with excitement.

"I know you won't, babe." He shrugged, sauntering over to the sofa on the left side of the room and slumping down into it. Kara followed, not sure what else to do.

"Sit" He demanded, gesturing to a space next to him on the sofa. Kara did as she was told and sat next to him, relaxing into the dirty fabric. She examined him close up. He had a hard looking face as she would imagine he would have, his eyes cold and dark. He lent forwards and put his glass bottle on the surface of a grotty table. He sat back and turned to Kara, who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"If you want to be a part of our family, you need to dress the part." He spoke. Kara eyed him nervously. Whatever it was she'd been expecting, it certainly wasn't this, a lecture on her clothing.

"There's no need to hide away under oversized clothes, there's no one to hide from here." He reasoned. Kara inwardly gulped. Her clothes, although nothing special, were a comfort to her, something that made her feel safe, but he was right. She had a family now, a real family. Why should she need to hide away and protect herself? She was in the company of friends, not enemies. She smiled.

"Okay, what'd you suggest?" She asked sounding more defensive than she'd intended. She saw his expression falter ever so slightly, but he soon caught himself.

"If you want to be part of the family, you have to dress like one of us, or else you'll look like just another street thief," He replied his eyes serious. Kara nodded.

"Of course, I am one of you." She replied without a trace of hesitation. This was something she wanted and she would follow the rules. He smirked with satisfaction.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure what to get, you been the first girl and all, but I think you'll be happy with the choice." He relaxed back, stretching his arms along the back of the sofa, one arm casually draped around Kara's shoulders. At his words, one of the group moved forwards, a brown paper bag in his arms. He thrust it towards Kara who took it without question. She took a minute rummaging through the variety of different fabrics, noticing the presence of leather and spikes. At a quick glance around, this time paying attention to the gang's clothes, she could indeed tell that they all seemed to be wearing leather jackets and boots. She smiled trying to ignore the anxiety settling in her stomach. She didn't like wearing tight clothes, it made her feel vulnerable, but what could she do? She was sure she'd grow to love the power wearing the gangs uniform would give her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Now onto the next stage of initiation," Hirutani spoke.

"I thought I was in?" Kara asked. Without speaking, the man pulled the neck of his shirt down, revealing a tattoo just below his collar bone. Kara leaned in to examine it. It was a rather comical skull and cross bones, flames erupting around it inside a circle made up of curved knives. The detailing was brilliant and Kara hated to think of how long it would have taken to do.

"You will be, once you've been marked with our symbol," He smiled. Kara nodded. She'd always wanted a tattoo, to know what it felt like and if it really hurt, and now she'd been handed the opportunity to experience it.

"When do we start?" Kara asked standing up and pulling her hair from her tie, allowing her red hair to flow free. Hirutani laughed standing up.  
"Eager, I see," He chuckled.

"You bet I am." She replied smiling up into the man's face.

"Half of the recruits cried while having it done," he leaned in whispering.

"Well, I'm the other half," Kara replied quietly, half smiling.

"That half screamed," Hirutani answered, smirking. Kara made eye contact with him.

"Then you've never had someone like me before," Kara smirked, biting her lip. She wasn't sure why, but flirting seemed to come easily with this man and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. Hirutani laughed and took a step away from her, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Oh, really?" He asked almost challengingly.

"Really," She replied, hands on her hips and staring up into the man's face.

* * *

"Yug? You still awake?" Joey whispered through the darkness. He was laid out on the floor of Yugi's bedroom, pillows and blankets beneath him creating a make shift mattress. It was almost midnight and his bruises were aching, but not as bad as they could have. He'd seen a lot worse fights and been involved in them before now.

"Yeah," His friend replied sleepily. Joey sighed, contemplating it. He kept thinking back to the moment the hood had fallen off the face of their attacker and it had revealed a girl. Her determined and scowling brown eyes swam back into Joey's vision now, with bright red hair. She'd fought as well as any man he'd ever fought, better than most in fact. He hadn't expected that. Now he had to decide if he wanted to admit he'd been beaten up by a girl.

"What is it, Joey?" Yugi asked when Joey hadn't responded. Joey sat up frustrated.

"Okay, Yug, But you gots ta promise you won't tell anyone, right?" Joey spoke touching his jaw again.

"Okay…" Yugi replied sitting up too. He watched the silhouette of his friend through the darkness.

"I mean it, Yug, Tristan would never let me here the end of it," Joey warned.

"I promise, Joey,"

"The attack, earlier…" Joey started, pausing when he lost his nerve. He pushed himself on.

"It wasn't a guy," He concluded. Silence fell between them for a few tense seconds.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"I mean, it was a girl. I was attacked by a girl." Joey spoke the words sourly.

"That doesn't matter Joey," Yugi replied stifling a yawn.

"I coulda taken her… I could have got our bags back, but when the hood fell off and I saw her eyes… I froze up Yug" Joey spoke in a shaken voice.


End file.
